


i've got this shake in my legs (i'll be unclean, i'll be obscene)

by babeyfrog



Series: oleander chronicles [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Abigail Hobbs Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Codependency, Dark, Dark everyone, Episode AU: s02e13 Mizumono, FUCK GARRET JACOB HOBBS, Gen, I was like, Implied/Referenced Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Lowercase, Magical Realism, The House Is Alive, did i really just fucking forget that, hm, i didnt know how to end it, i was reading a tma fic about heart house and then, im crying the suggested tag was fuck or die, im so sorry about the bad ending, no beta we die like freddie fucking shouldve, thats right FUCKERS, this happened, what fucked up fandom could i pull this shit with, why isnt that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29211756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babeyfrog/pseuds/babeyfrog
Summary: the house breathes as they do. they aren’t on the run from hannibal- not quite. abigail loves him and will loves him and he tried to kill her in a desperate clutch at balance when he was hurt and they love him anyways.
Relationships: Will Graham & Abigail Hobbs, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter (Referenced)
Series: oleander chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144763
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	i've got this shake in my legs (i'll be unclean, i'll be obscene)

**Author's Note:**

> is this serious?? idk. i like it? maybe? not a very well thought out fic. i have a so far 7k hannibal fic sitting in my scrivener but its not done yet so. i have a 1k witcher fic that i don't like as much. mainly bc it is very ooc for jaskier but i couldn't get the idea out of my head. obviously. anyways, i pumped this out in one sitting. so far? ill change this if that changes. ily <3
> 
> hello, it's post-writing ava. this has no capitalisation, and hasn't been edited whatsoever. i may come back and fix some things. I'm not sure what this turned into, but it's a thing. again, ily. i hope you enjoy this?
> 
> title is from [mr. loverman](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxXM3H2VGy4) and [oleander](https://youtu.be/ppfomLPb3h0). it doesn't really fit but i like the songs so.
> 
> now go watch [this oleander hannibal animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Cqrk6sB9A0).

_the house is a heart_ he says, and abigail believes him. will is many things, including a liar. he wouldn’t lie to her about this. he has no misconceptions about her now.  
-  
breathe in, breathe out. clutch his hand tighter as you step on the plane away from everything you’ve ever known. shake as the plane takes off, leaving everything painful behind.  
her chest feels hollow but, well. that makes sense, doesn’t it. will brings her hand up to his hand, at lets her feel at his chest cavity. it calms her down.  
-  
the house breathes as they do. they aren’t on the run from hannibal- not quite. abigail loves him and will loves him and he tried to kill her in a desperate clutch at balance when he was hurt and they love him anyways.

if you ask abigail, she’ll tell you nothing. will is right beside her threatening to shoot you if you take a step closer- even if your hair isn’t in ginger coils. she couldn’t talk to you if she wanted. she doesn’t want to anyways.

but. here’s what abgail thinks: hannibal hurt will over and over. pain upon pain upon pain, and then he did the unforgivable, so will struck back. striking back shifted the scale slightly back towards a balance. hannibal shifted it back in his favor, weighing heavy onto will)

(they’re both going to find him, regardless. they both forgive him)  
some people look at her when he does this. they look at her as if they understand everything and give her soft, friendly smiles. they’ll _discreetly_ slip her their business cards with phone numbers on them.

abigail always asks for will to take care of them, so he does. he’d do anything she asked of him, she knows. it’s only fair that she doesn’t force him to do things he hates. he’s stopped lying about that too.  
-  
sometimes abigail wakes up in rooms she knows she didn’t fall asleep in. will tells her where she fell asleep- he started doing it automatically, after she kept asking. he does it immediately now, after the one time she forgot to ask and spent the entire day agitated and antsy without knowing why.

the house isn’t trying to be mean, she knows. it’s not it’s fault it can’t do anything but. abigail knows the house wants to swallow her whole. it’s not a new sensation, but she prefers this to the hot gaze of her father that followed her for 18 years.

(most of all, she prefers will. she’s not sure she loves him, but he loves her. no longer just her ideal)

(most of all, he doesn’t ask her to love him. he understands her, and he accepts her. just because he loves her doesn’t mean she has to love him)  
-  
her shoes have been going missing. she doesn’t mind. she didn’t really need them, anyways. the most she leaves the house is when her and will go to wander to marsh behind the house. it always misses them when they leave.

one day when they leave, a chunk of will’s hair is missing. abigail finds it in the attic that she knows will has never gone into without her. he gets nervous when she’s too far from her, she doesn’t particularly mind. she goes down and asks him to cut her hair for her. she doesn’t know if it’s a sign of trust, a gift for the house, or something else.

she wants to remove a lot of it- her father loved it long. abigail’s mad at herself for letting him take this, because she did used to enjoy having long hair. she asks for him to cut it shoulder length, and he’s surprised. she’d enjoyed doing various styles with it, but he doesn’t ask.

it curls up, after a bit, and she looks like will’s. they already looked similar- very similar- and he was very protective of her, but now. now she trusts him, maybe. trust-adjacent, perhaps. she loves him a little bit too, now. it hurts.

abigail thinks he might’ve told her what his love for her felt like, if she had asked. she doesn’t ask now. she knows.  
-  
sometimes, will spends hours on the floor, against a flower patterned wall. it always seems like the wallpaper is trying to swallow him up. abigail knows it won’t. she wouldn’t forgive it if it took him without her. if it left her alone.

she depends on him, now. hannibal killed her, and something else emerged. she knows will knows this, but he doesn’t care. he’ll always cherish the girl she used to be- even if she wasn’t what he thought- but he doesn’t love her any less. hannibal left her, left them. that’s the difference.

hannibal can leave, and remain. perhaps not happy, or whole, but he would remain. they wouldn’t survive separation. it works for them.

one day hannibal may be the same towards him, but not today. today, it would hurt to be apart from him. they’re going fishing today.

she doesn’t love it like will does. she prefers it to hunting. will is much better than her father.  
-  
they know where hannibal is. abbigail is terrified of leaving the house. they’re a family, the three of them. her hair is shoulder length and curly, will’s is almost as short as it was when they met, and curlier than she’s ever seen it. it’s very nice on him.

he doesn’t look healthy, but he looks better than she’s ever seen him. she hasn’t left his side in over two days. they sleep curled together, she shakes every time he goes to the bathroom.

she doesn’t want hannibal to break them. he’s going to break them, but perhaps it won’t be that bad. if hannibal takes will from her side and doesn’t attach himself to them, she won’t forgive him.

he took her from will once, she knows. sometimes, abigail wonders how he forgave the man.

(othertimes, she knows he didn’t)  
-  
hannibal is calling for them. she’s scared, and so is will. they’ve been holding onto each other for the past hour. her arms ache from being in the same position.  
abigail’s going to miss the house. she wants to leave herself behind. he is going to miss the house too, and she’s fairly certain it’s going to miss them.  
-  
tying up their bones and placing them beneath the floorboards. the house shifted and groaned when they did that, both will and abigail reaching out to soothe. something in the foundation settled when they put the board back, two ribs underneath the grounds of their home. it was about 15,000 altogether, but will had a lot of money stashed away.

(abigail once asked what became of the dogs. he said he gave them away, except wilson. wilson kept coming back, until one day he went to the third floor)  
-  
abigail forgets that the house is dangerous, sometimes. she wishes she’d been swallowed up with will. she can’t wait to see hannibal.

they’ll be a happy family, or something like it.

dripping in red, one day they’ll return. she thinks hannibal would like it. the house will probably resent him for stealing them, but they’ll resolve their differences.  
-  
living, breathing, in sync. she’s wiping mud off the floor from their latest walk. the property is kind to them- she thinks it fears the house. she misses hannibal- will does too. no one else would get it. why would she run back to a man who reopened her throat? will gets it.

and besides, hannibal’s not like her father. will loves her, hannibal cares more than he would like to, and neither of them would eat her alive for the pleasure of her hot breath all over their skin.

(her father loved her. it was overpowering and made her skin crawl. she felt him watching her at night, sometimes. she felt him watching her all the time)  
-  
will’s gaze follows her everywhere, and she wonders how two things nearly exactly the same can feel so different. she’s changed since her father was the main person in her life, she knows, but still.

(she hates her father, sometimes. she didn’t know what fatherly love felt like. will’s love isn’t normal, but it’s fatherly)

(he loved her the only way he could. will’s love is different because he tries not to hurt her. _god_ , he tries)  
-  
hannibal might not ever love her enough. but he loves will and he cares for her more than he wants to and that’s enough.  
-  
she hasn’t separated from will since they left the house. she can’t wait for hannibal to come to the safe house. he told her where he was going to take them. the house would’ve kept them safe, if will hadn’t betrayed him.

a bloody tax to pay for family. abigail’s glad she didn’t die, even if it threw a wrench in hannibal’s plan. she wonders if hannibal knows she’s alive- it’s very likely he does. he knows everything, when it’s convenient. god, abigail loves them.  
-  
will and abigail love the house very, very much. it’s only right that it loves them back.

**Author's Note:**

> AA. take [this](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rib_removal). i didnt use it but researched it anyways.
> 
> [if you want dumbassery and whatnot come see me on tumblr !](https://babeyfroggi.tumblr.com/)  
> don't do much on here but it's there! <3<3<3


End file.
